kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marx Soul
Why does it say "supposedly destroyed for good". Solar flute because he was semingly destroyed the first time, and no one is sure weather or not he is destroyed this time. Protect? I've seen a lot of vandalism on this page, should I protect it? EmptyStar 11:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, Somone keeps deleting stuff, it is an annon, so we could just annon protect it... I'll do that ::I'm new and I can't edit this! HElp! GreenYosho 07:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I love Marx, he is my favorite villain on my Villains Wiki. --Eclipse 01:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Warning: A screaming Marx may scare small children ** okay... i'm pretty sure this is obvious, but marx's death scream is a complete scare... especially when you're playing in the dead of night in a dark room, seriously... it's so frightening that if you have the headphones on, it's complete ear trauma... so take my advice, if you've finally killed him you should just turn the DS sound off and not look at Marx... -Anonymous Check out the Marx Soul look. That would scare a 2-year-old. But seriously, I watched this victory on YouTube and didn't get creeped out. If anything even RELATED to Kirby would be on the far edge of creepy would be me yelling "KILL IT WITH FIRE! AND JUSTIN BIEBER!" at Fumu or any other fake Kirby character put into the alternate universe of the anime. The pie chart: 99% percent lovely, 1% creepy (That's King Dedede...for 3-year-olds.). Though, that's for real things. The anime is 100% percent crazy, insane, wierd, entertaining in a 'EWW WHAT' way, creepy and "Where is this coming from..?" *Facehoof* -The Master of Marx Soul Who Has Currently Killed Him 49 Times :Seriously? I could be in a graveyard on Halloween at midnight with the DS plugged into amplifiers and still be perfectly fine. Why wouldn't you want to see that demon's death? It always cracks me up.-- it is a funny sight to see, i'll give it that... but that frightening scream... wha-cha it's all like REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! and i'd imagine it'd quickly become a popular screamer, what with the screaming along, and the heart attacks, and some other third thing -Anonymous :I think it a;ready is a screamer...-- :I think the third thing would be ear rape. I just found his scream in the sound effects! It's sound #347. I like doing that sound, then the the little fanfare-ish music (music #65), and the one of marx soul's laughs (sound #345)! That'd be so scary! It'd be like he's still not gone yet! Waddle Dees are AWESOME! -An anonymous waddle dee '''fan :That Anoymous Waddle Dee fan was not me and the face he makes when he dies is SO HILARIOUS!Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 17:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm the anonymous Waddle Dee fan, but it was before I became a user here, so that's how I signed it. - Random Waddle Dee Fan A little Trivia I found. I've noticed that the more damage Marx Soul takes, the blue starts to fade until there is only pink and white. And I've also concluded that the Pink and Blue in the background and on his hat and other parts, represent his body and soul, Blue for his body and Pink for his soul, do you get what I'm saying? Kota328 00:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow!, that's FREAKY! Oh man, that face TOTALLY gives me the shivers! Even without the wings, when he transforms into his battle form for the first time, that face is SCARY! I don't think that I've ever seen or even HEARD of any thing as creepy as Marx soul! -puff Not at all freaky. Just a pathetic way to scare 2-year-olds. 07:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC)I Like Trains, Zvarina Chronological Order The article says that "presumably" Meta Knight rebuilt Galactic Nova before Marx's resurrection, but that makes no sense whatsoever. The most obvious reason is that The TRUE Arena technically comes before Meta Knightmare Ultra; however, I admit that this is faulty logic, because the last Wham Bam Rock appears in Helper to Hero, after which the Wham Bam Jewel, the "King" Wham Bam, attacks the Helper (presumably to avenge its tribesman). Point being, the order of the second part games is confused, so we must piece it together intuitively. Therefore, my main reason is that, in the cutscene preceding the fight with this boss, it shows a seemingly dead Marx sucking in Nova's energy and pieces and forming a sort of dark chrysalis. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight presents the stars and summons Nova, pulling together '''all '''the parts. If they and Nova's energy were already accounted for, then where was Marx? No, it makes much more sense to reverse that order, and here's my version of the story: After Kirby disabled Nova and destroyed it by launching Marx into it, foiling Marx's evil plan, Marx was left drifting through space, with only the sheer evil of his soul keeping him alive. This evil attracted the energy released when Galactic Nova was destroyed, powering up Marx. Marx set out to challenge Kirby once more. However, he ultimately failed, and when he was most definitely gone for good, what he had absorbed of Galactic Nova was released, allowing Meta Knight to later summon Galactic Nova again. More support for this theory lies in the fact that Meta Knight didn't (and had absolutely no reason to, since Nova is not inherently good '''OR '''evil) blow up Nova at the end of his adventure; presumably, Galactic Nova returned to wherever it is he dwells (and probably pretty miffed, too). Parnifia 22:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Why is it that so many people posted on this Talk just to chatter about Marx Soul's death scene? I mean, '''GOD, people. I think your idea makes perfect sense, after Marx Soul's demise, the explosion of him, and possibly of the surrounding dimension, would scatter the pieces. This would mean Nova was most likely ressurected in the place where Marx Soul died. P.S. Why not? People have the right to talk what they want, and besides, it was rather memorable... and sabotage to my eardrums. Wut? 05:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) here is my theory: after the explosion of nova, marx is woundering in space until he harneses novas power and becomes marx soul, then he starts searching for kirby. meanwhile meta knight summons nova and fights and defeats galacta knight. then the events of the true arena takes palce, in which kirby fights many including galacta knight. then the cutscene explanes what happened to marx. after that, kirby fights and defeats marx once and for all (unless you count kirby brawl ball of kirby mass attack) - january 9, 2012 - anonymous :There is no chronology in Kirby! Kirby games have nothing but Excuse Plots. Why not just embrace the facts? That's why Kirby's so cool! He don't need no stories, especially in a mini-game collection sort of game like KSSU.--Giokutalkuser 17:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ._. 'Marx Soul, easiest final boss in the history of gaming (._.)' I couldn't kill Magalor, my first final boss ever for 2 and a half weeks. Well, I finally get the power for my 3rd final boss. I was freaking out, thinking "Oh no! I'll fail!" But I killed it LIKE A ROCK the first try O-o My currect record is 49 kills, I'm ebarrased to hear those saying "Magalor is easy, Marx Soul is hard." I feel like the opposite. Though, I feel like Marx and Magalor have connections. Here comes Marx, cute as a bunny. Here comes Magalor, cute as a bunny. Here goes Marx, on with his lies. Here goes Magalor, on with his lies. They both planned a plot. They both have the final levels where you're flying around, FIRIN' YO LAZAH! Then there is a sub-final boss then you get the real thing and... Huzzah! You won the game! But now your life is in another castle. Ugh... But when I kill Marx Soul for the 50th time, I will kill Magalor. At least... I hope so. -Some Wierdo That Kills Nuts Easy Bosses Glitch in Super Star? What's this now? If nothing else, I wanna try it! I could give the place a screenshot or two, too, but the glitch page doesn't list it. Someone clarify? Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 11:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC)